James Germain
The husband of Sally Moogle. Early Life Born in Lyme Regis, James while seen at times daft was known to be a lovely guy and genuine person willing to do anything for anyone. He ended up meeting and marrying Sally Moogle whom he loved greatly and Sally originally felt out of his league due to her being significant larger and James being known to be rather handsome. The two make a great pair. Sally however can sometimes take James for granted and at times blasts him for his lack of intellect. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 The couple comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 35 Connie is at The Moogles cafe talking very loudly about how she is supposed to be seeing someone she shouldn't in the lift at the new business block in Midwoodcote for a rendezvous.Sally and James are working at the cafe and Connie orders a latte which James makes for her. Travis Dandy, a private investigator is on the case to prove that Dr John Ogden is having an affair so Ruth Ogden has even more leverage for the divorce proceedings. Connie leaves the cafe without paying. Travis believing she is having an affair with Dr John decides to follow her. James noting she hasn't paid for the latte also suggests to follow her. Sally wonders however if he he is just after Connie because he finds her attractive, but wanting the money the pair follow as do the entire cafe decide to follow her to the lift as they are dying to find if she indeed was having an affair with Dr John. When they do they catch making out but not with Dr John but with Jack Abrahams. Dr John who is on top of the lift and took a photo of all of them trying to catch him having an affair so he know has proof of how crazy Ruth was to show in the courts. Connie was a deliberate plant to make sure this happened. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. James and Sally are both seen at the Cafe working during the night. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Episode 16 The End of Devon James and Sally are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge He is seen helping his wife in The Moogle Cafe when they have loads of business with customers coming from La Vista restaurant now choosing to dine there. James is insulted multiple times by Sally as while she loves him she sees him as rather dumb. When Milo Goodwin changes the La Vista menu by putting places in front of the food he already prepared to make it sound more exotic all the customers leave t go back to the La Vista restaurant which included James who is taken in by this. Sally goes over there and ends up exposing the truth about what Milo did to which James though she was going to announce that they were having a baby. Sally shots that idea and him down. In the end after everyone realised they were tricked they all including James went back to the cafe for food. Milo ends up being fired from the restaurant and comes to Sally wanting to work at the cafe. She relents and says James can use with his help anyway.